


Routine

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, FLUFFFFFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: Roman didn’t quite know when affection had become routine.





	Routine

Roman didn’t quite know when affection had become routine.

Sure, it had always been there — quietly at first, shy as they came to terms with their feelings; and then bursting with passion and more love than Roman had ever thought he’d deserved, burning and insistent as if making up for lost time. At the beginning of their relationship, Roman had savored the burning passion of it all, drinking it all in before it inevitably went away.

Because that’s what had to happen, wasn’t it? Roman knew it would end eventually, as all his relationships had. Patton would find someone better, someone more worthy, and the passion would vanish in an instant, replaced with unbearable cold. He had to enjoy it as much as he could before it disappeared.

But then… it didn’t disappear. Weeks passed, and then months, and every day Patton woke him with a kiss, and every night they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Patton knew to present his cheek before leaving for work, so Roman could kiss every freckle on his beautiful face; and Roman knew to push his hair back when Patton got home so Patton could kiss him hello. They didn’t even have to look up from what they were doing — though they would when kisses inevitably turned to cuddles, to falling on the floor in each other’s arms and drinking in as much of each other as they could.

Roman couldn’t mark the transition. He couldn’t figure out exactly when he’d stopped wondering when Patton would leave, or when he’d stopped believing he wasn’t good enough. But he knew one thing: this was one routine he never wanted to break.


End file.
